


Truncated

by Eleint



Category: A Softer World, Original Work
Genre: A softer world inspired, Dark Humor, Depression, Gen, Holidays, Love, Memory, Nature, leonard cohen (inspired), life - Freeform, mature themes, warnings in author's notes at beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/Eleint
Summary: Short works written in the style of ASW comics





	1. Spoken

They said the dead spoke in tongues

I said hi in every language I knew 

until there was an answer

( _Pig Latin?_ )


	2. Unwrapped

I emptied out the boxes in the attic

all the things we got every year 

that we never wanted. 

( _Clothes. What a surprise._ )


	3. Return to sender

Everything we did, we did for love.

( _What do you mean you didn't want it? Who else will?_ )


	4. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injury mention.  
> Dark humor.  
> Puns.

His ribs cracked open  
onto the concrete

but the birds were flying.

( _Gore crows. Get it?_ )


	5. Regret

We'd unearthed that time capsule by the sea;  
The wide grins of our younger selves beaming  
out from the grade eight class photo.

( _Man, I wished I'd gotten a haircut._ )


	6. Youths

I used to be brave,

 

then I grew up.

( _I am an adult._ )


	7. Costume

I dressed up as a more successful version of myself  
hoping that for once,   
mind over matter prevailed.

( _Happy Halloween_.)


	8. Chapter 8

We left reminders for ourselves,  
Pinned leaves, bent grass, breadcrumbs...  
but we never turned back.

( _Maybe someone else could follow._ }


	9. Tip

Oh. Is that it? Is it over? 

It's such a little thing that tips the world over.

( _I'm thinking of making a time machine, spamming the red button, and crying._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is in relation to the 2016 US election.


	10. Cohen

I tried being a bird.  
I tried being a drunk. 

Existing was cheaper in the long run

( _All the regrets._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _We have tried in our ways to be free._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boMZEe9v_SA)


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting in a row,  
chasing breadcrumbs.

We found home under the trees.

( _like little birds. tweet tweet tweet_ )


	12. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is too much of it. I am buried.

Snowflake Union increases workload limits!

More at six.

( _don't be blue, it's just weather._ )


	13. Integrity

Remember kids:

Each of us makes our personal Hell.

So take that woodworking class.

( _last thing you want is the place falling in on you. then you'll be in for a world of trouble._ )


	14. Hired!

"My body's a love machine -  
and 100% certified... 

anything is a job if you think hard enough."

( _It's just a 9 to 5, baby._ )


	15. Stick to post its

I write down everything I have to do.

Lists. 

Charts. 

All tacked up in little rows.

( _Did I leave the stove on?_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted as chapter two, but this is formatted better. So...


	16. made my bed

rose petals litter the floor.

all the way to the bathroom...

_(i said i was sorry about the thorns, alright?)_


	17. Wave

Let's run into the ocean and never look back. 

There's nothing for us here now.

_(What do you mean you can't swim?)_


	18. error

_:: hey how have you been? kinda funny ho—_

_cjkdsp[w e[pwt=-=_

_guess my cat wants to say hi, anyway_

__

(Trans: _feed me, mortal_ )


	19. Greetings

Our neighbours turn down all our invitations 

to visit our house for parties.

Maybe the dolls are a bit much.

( _Those beady glass eyes... staring... it is rather rude._ )


	20. Wrap

I wanted to be your present this year, 

but I'm up to my knees in gift wrap

and the ribbons won't stay tied.

( _the relief on your face when you walked in._  
_Me: in all my taped up glory; sweater ruined, nearly hogtied,_  
_your mom trailing in after..._ )


	21. morning

the guilty feeling

that creeps up on you

when you suddenly hear the birds.

( _oh shit. it's 3 am._ )


	22. Resolution

2018.

The year I will be more honest with myself,

about myself.

( _I've got a good feeling about this one... Honest._ )


	23. Solitude

There are days when I retreat into myself,

into the badlands.

and the wild.

( _Talking with the bluebird of solitude, and the angry deer of GTFOML. I am so sorry for disturbing you sir._ )


	24. Trite

If love's a game,

I'm not fucking playing.

Not after the rule book got tossed out the window.

( _ha ha you lost the game._ )


	25. :)

do you recall what laughter feels like?

the sunshine glow,

another scoop of ice cream.

( _i would trade anything for you to hold my hand again._ )


End file.
